


Maxwell

by Limniss_Dotlar



Series: Assassin's Creed [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Love/Hate, M/M, Twincest, UST, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limniss_Dotlar/pseuds/Limniss_Dotlar
Summary: Максвелл Рот. Два слова - сколько мыслей!
Relationships: Evie Frye/Jacob Frye, Jacob Frye/Maxwell Roth
Series: Assassin's Creed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031358





	Maxwell

**Author's Note:**

> Kaleo - Way down we go
> 
> \- Потому что я могу! (С)
> 
> Персоны* - театральные маски во времена Римской империи (от лат. persona)

_**Максвелл Рот**_.

Два слова — сколько мыслей!

Нет. Не так. Скорее уж _чувств_ , нежели мыслей.

Вы можете выгнать _Человека_ из театра, но заставить уйти _Театр_ из человека — только вместе с его сердцем. Удалить, словно опухоль.

Максвелл всю жизнь прятался за _персонами*_ , лишь в них видя свое спасение. Да, тело его сгорело с Альгамброй, ставшей пристанищем всеми покинутого мальчишки со шрамом-полумесяцем, но душа его сгорела гораздо раньше.

Ах, Джейкоб, милый друг Джейкоб! Ты сжег его, сжег главный огонь Туманного Города и растёр золу между пальцами.

Ты ненавидел его с той же страстью, с какой Рот хотел тебя заполучить.

Поцелуй был приторно-металлический, жёсткий, отчаянный. Крик мольбы

_не уходи, мой свет,_

но тебе же тоже было страшно, не так ли, Джейкоб?

_Поцелуй страха иногда страшнее самого страха._

Максвелл позволил себя убить. Позволил лишь потому, что понял — он больше не выдержит. Он больше не сможет.

Мальчишка был птичкой, что грозит влететь в твое окно на крутом вираже. Но вот незадача: она могла либо влететь, эта маленькая юркая темная птичка, в стеклянную стену и сломать себе шею или же проникнуть за кулисы, разрушив все декорации, рискуя сорвать главную постановку Огня туманного Лондона.

Максвелл мог взять все под контроль. Но он рискнул. В последний раз разгорелся, позволил чувству одолеть себя — окончательно испепелить до самой кости, оставив лишь горечь и черноту вместо сердца.

Человек из Театра, великий лжец, обманулся, запутал всех и запутался сам. Отнял выбор у себя, когда впервые заметил, что любуется маленькой темной птичкой. Да вот только она никак не хотела лететь в его клетку.

Максвелл боялся оказаться за гранью, отвергнутым, лишним. Третьим на дорожке за грачатами по звонкому имени Фрай. Они так сладко держались за руки.

Он никогда не считался ни с кем, но то ужасное, попросту мерзкое ощущение беспомощности перед Джейкобом, милым другом Джейкобом, не давало двигаться вперед. Понимание, что он _не имеет на него_ , эту славную маленькую птичку, _права_ , даже возможности, убивало.

Максвелл боялся снова остаться один в собственной темноте, погребенным под своей последней, самой яркой постановкой.

_В огне Альгамбры погас его свет._

_**Птичка сломала клетку.** _


End file.
